


quite the shock

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Psychological Torture, Sad Ending, Sadism, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The real reason the switchboard got attacked...





	quite the shock

Songbird sat handcuffed to the untarnished steel chair she was sat on, she had been caught while sneaking synths out of bunker hill, a courser had her and the rest was history, she looks around the shiny white room, a large mirror opposite her 'double sided' she thought to herself. mostly because she can feel eyes on her. "you fuckers going to kill me or what?"  
A tall dark man wearing sunglasses and a coarser uniform walks into the room, a recorder in one hand, a shock baton in the other "of course not. why would we kill something that could be useful?"  
she sighs leaning back in the "ah so I will be interrogated... great,"  
X6 just looks at her having his baton in his hand "I will ask you questions and If you give me and answer I don't like, I will give you a small shock,"  
she scoffs at him "a shock? please ooooh noo" At that he touches her thigh with his baton, keeping it in one place  
she yells out jolting forward... eyes wide, face red and panting... this was not the reaction he expected at all.  
He pulls back looking at her "what were you doing with that synth?"  
she squints at him taking a deep breath in "counting the stars on a mutant's dick"  
He again pushes the baton to her this time it's at her side, she grits her teeth throwing her head back, her eyes watering. X6's baton is on low charge, it can't be hurting that bad can it?  
Then he gets his answer of why she's already making a fuss... she lets off a small moan as he pulls away. X6 just looks at the mirror as if to ask for an answer...or permission.  
They look to her, then to him and nod. they cut the camera feed in the room, leaving the room. lucky him.  
X6 makes this harder and put his baton on medium pushing it into her while he asked his questions "Answer me and I'll let you have a break"  
Her legs quake as she trys to fight off the shakes "I was getting them to safety!" ah there we go...  
X6 pulls back letting her breath for a moment "You are aware we could execute you for that"  
She scowls at him "bite me!" her words drip with about as much venom as an angry toddler. she's doing a poor job to intimidate him.  
He pushes the baton to the abdomen at this point "I don't bite" He looks at her twitching body "You're not in your right mind" her head falls back, a mix of screams and moans spill from behind clenched teeth. her legs trying to stay closed but the spasms forcing them open. He keeps the baton on her watching her body spasming he finally stops and just smirks leaving the room in silence, she flops forward panting, the ache going through her whole body, she leans forward taking deep breaths. X6 Just watched through the mirror recharging his baton slightly enjoying this.  
Songbird shakes her shoulders trying to get her jacket off, she is sweating through the cloth already.she gets it off, but trys putting it back on when she looks back up to the mirror. X6 just smirks at this watching her squirm, it actually being enjoyable, X6 just looks at his baton thinking he should up the voltage on it, maybe even put it to her head and make her foam just long enough to jolt her a bit

when he looks up she's looking dead at him through the mirror ... then phlegms on it. He'll beat that out of her one way or another. He smirks and grabs his baton ready for another go walking into the room again with a smile on his face "cute"

she raises a brow, giving him all sorts of dirty looks "fuck you"  
He smirks "You'd like that wouldn't you? I mean with the way you twitch when I Taze you..." He pushes the baton to her inner thigh this time long enough to burn the skin "that". It's like she didn't even try to hide it this time, she moans at him, her face contorting, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks flushed, eyes watering. singing like a song bird  
X6 just smiles at this loving watching her helpless little expressions this torture goes on for hours no one even bothering to check up on him and his new victim as fun as she is she's going to pass out at this rate. he needs information from her and soon.  
X6 sighs knowing there is work that needs to be done "If you want a break you will answer me got it Where were you taking them?" she mumbles, getting her breath back, fading out. X6 gets a cup of cold water and dump it on her any idiot knows if he were to shock her now she'd probably be fried "Where were you taking them?"  
she gasps eyes darting up at him, shaking, gasping. "South-East towards the Lexington!. The elevator in the basement of a Slocum's Joe, a pre-War doughnut shop west from Super Duper Mart!" sing for me more, my little song bird...  
X6 smirks placing the baton beside him as he writes that down "who's in charge of all this?" she goes quiet again, looking down at her shaking legs, her body still refusing to stop spasming from the shocks. X6 he glares at her and lifts the baton "It will be better for you if you tell me little bird"  
she tenses up, shutting her eyes and gripping the chair "never..." X6 smirks and stands up grabbing her one free hand and pulling off her jacket, she gulps looking at him "w-what are you doing?"

X6 looks up to her, cold as normal "My job" he rips at the rest of her clothin  
she trys kicking him off but she can't due much due to the cuffs "no no please don't!" her eyes well and colour drains from her face from under all that dirt  
"Then answer me," He growls "Who is in charge?"  
she shivers feeling his breath on her now exposed chest "Desdemona"  
X6 he smirks and brushes his hand up her thigh to her flower "and one more question little birdie" he purrs "How many agents are there?"  
she goes pale "I-I'm not sure" her eyes look frenzied like she's a stag caught in headlights... good girl, she's trying to awnsser.  
X6 he smirks and continues to run his hand up her thigh "I think you come on little birdie give me a number"  
she starts heavy breathing trying to hide her excitement... but she can't its showing on her graying panties, she's soaked. X6's fingers travel back and forth over the wet mark him chuckling as he reaches for his baton "I wonder how exciting you'll be with this inside you"  
she looks scared, body shaking, eyes watery but deep in her eyes he can see something more. want. her wanting it, needing it. He smirks and purrs "Come on birdie I'll give you everything you want and more if you give me a number"  
she grits her teeth "there's Deacon, Desdemona, Doctor Carrington, Drummer Boy, Father Clifford, Glory High Rise, Manya Vargas, Mister Tims , Ricky Dalton, Tinker Tom, Tulip, Victoria Watts, Boxer, Beatrice Bell, Ms. Boom, Francis O'Dell, Kelly K. Mr. Mathers, Maven, Roger Sly Nicholas and Tommy Whispers..." the tears overflow from her eyes as she looks down to her lap letting them fall onto his hand.  
X6 smirks and counts up rubbing the button close to her flower "now was that so hard?" she sobs to herself, He sigh and undoes her cuff "...Go" she try getting up but falls flat, her legs numb...at her squirm. 6x smirks watching this "Hurry before I change my mind little birdie" he did shortly after.


End file.
